Pokemon: Journey in Unova
by Anime Kyuubi96
Summary: This story is about a boy that returns to his home in hopes of beating the Unova League. This young trainer will meet new friends, rivals, and an evil organization. With his Pokémon and friends by his side, will this new trainer be able to overcome the challenges ahead? Follow John through his adventure and dream to become a Pokémon Master.
1. Returning Home

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pokemon. I only own John, and Ken. I mostly own this story, except for a few chapters that I will post way later. (See below after reading this chapter for details.)

Normal Speech: "Let's go!"

_Thought: "How to turn this around?"_

_Dream Sequence: Anime Kyuubi looked over to see a giant lion. He sweatdropped. "Nice... kitty?"_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Returning Home**

"_I'm going back to Unova to start my journey."_ _A 14 year old boy told his mother while his new starter pokemon, Chimchar, rested on top of his head. The Chimchar would be bouncing on top of the boy's head repeatedly, he wanted to go on an adventure and to fight strong pokemon already. The boy chuckled at his companion's actions while his mother let out a sigh._

"_Nothing will change your mind?" the woman asked her son, who shook his head in response. "I barely remember my home... I want to see it for myself, and I want my first pokemon league to be there!" the boy said in excitement at the end, causing the Chimchar to hop down and give the young man a thumbs up. "Chimchar!" he said, copying the boy's excitement._

_The woman chuckled as well. "You better call often, don't forget to pack the essentials, don't forget t-"_

"_I know, mom." he said, interrupting her. "I have everything packed, actually." he said, causing his mom to laugh in response._

"_I would never thought I would see the day... John actually preparing early for something." she said, causing John to face vault into the floor. "Gee, thanks for thinking I was lazy..." he muttered, looking over to see his Chimchar snickering. "Geez... even Chimchar thinks I'm lazy... and he's only been here for a few minutes..." John sighed as he looked over at his mother and gave her a hug._

"_I promise you that I'll be fine, and that I'll call often." John said as he was hugged by his mother, who had tears in his eyes. "You're all grown up!" she stated as she tightened her hug._

"_I have to go..." John said as he pulled away and smile at his mother. "I know you do..." John's mother said as she wiped her eyes, so that tears wouldn't fall. "I'll miss you." she said, causing John to nod at her and smile back. "I'll miss you too." he said as he would head out along with his Chimchar towards his first journey._

* * *

John woke up from the noise of the ship's horn. "Finally here..." he muttered as he would take a shower, brush his teeth, etc. He would come out onto the ship's deck in his red jacket that was open to show his black undershirt, he was also wearing blue jeans, and white and black sneakers.

He pulled out two pokeballs and threw them towards the air. "Come out, Chimchar! You as well, Shinx!" John exclaimed as the pokeballs opened up, letting out a white ray of light towards the floor to form into the two Pokemon.

"Shinx/Chimchar!" said both Pokemon at the same time as they stretched, glad to be out of their pokeballs. Chimchar looked over at John from the floor while the energetic Shinx jumped right onto John's head, jumping up and down in excitement. John smiled as he looked over the land that was ahead. "We are almost there guys." he told his two companions.

"Shi, Shinx!" Shinx said in excitement as Chimchar did a thumbs up. "Char. Chimchar." Chimchar replied as he would smile brightly.

"Hey, you!" John blinked and looked over to see a boy heading towards him. "New trainer?" he asked John, who nodded in response. "Yeah, I'm going to beat the Unova league." John replied to the unknown boy.

"Really? Show me. I'll be the one to beat the Unova league" he said, causing John to get serious and his Chimchar to move in front of him.

"Sure, a battle is just what I need for the morning." John said. "Single battle, only two Pokemon?" John asked, getting a nod from the boy. "Chimchar wants to go first, so I'm waiting for you then..." he said.

"_My first trainer battle... and I'm not even in Unova yet... wait... this guy is from Sinnoh... does he have a Turtwig... or a Piplup_?" John thought to himself as the boy threw his pokeball into the air.

"Let's kick ass, Hippopotas!" the boy nearly shouted as the pokeball opened up, the bright ray of light shooting out of the pokeball and towards the ground to form into Hippopotas. "Hippo!" the Pokemon said as a small sandstorm began to form around the area of the battle. "Sand Stream..." John muttered, recalling the Hippopotas' special ability.

"Chimchar, starts this off with Scratch!" John said to his partner, who nodded and headed towards Hippopotas to scratch at it with his claws. The Hippopotas would get scratches all over its face.

"Hippopotas, use tackle while you are close!" the trainer said. Hippopotas shook its head and ran over towards the Chimchar. Chimchar would get knocked backwards towards the floor from the attack.

"Chimchar, use Scratch again!" John exclaimed to his Pokemon, who nodded in response. Chimchar would have done the move, but the sandstorm was making it difficult for Chimchar to see where Hippopotas was.

"Hippopotas, use another tackle while Chimchar is distracted!" said the trainer. Hippopotas slammed right into Chimchar, knocking it backwards again.

"Chimchar, you okay?" John asked his partner, who nodded and gave him a thumbs up in response. "Chimchar!" he exclaimed. "Okay, use ember right in front of you!" John stated his command.

"Chim!" Chimchar blew small flames out of his mouth and towards Hippopotas, causing it to get hurt by the flames a bit. "Forgot... ground type... it isn't very effective." John stated as he shook his head and grinned. "Not like I'm going to lose!" he exclaimed.

The young trainer smirked. "We'll see about that. Hippopotas, use Bite!" Hippopotas ran towards Chimchar with its mouth open, ready to bite right into Chimchar's head.

"Dodge to the side and use Ember. Follow it up with a Scratch!"John stated. Chimchar moved to the side and let out small flames out of his mouth towards the Hippopotas' belly, causing it to get hurt by the fire a bit. Chimchar then went to scratch at the belly to damage the pokemon even more.

"Finish it with another Scratch!" John said, which Chimchar obliged. He would jump onto the Hippopotas' back and scratch the top of its head repeatedly to get it to faint.

The young trainer returned his fainted Pokemon back into his pokeball and threw another one. "Come out, Piplup!" he nearly shouted as the white light came out of the pokeball and formed into the pokemon known as Piplup.

"Cool, you have a Piplup!" John cheerfully said, glad that his thought from earlier was correct.

The trainer nodded. "Yep, he is my strongest pokemon." he said proudly, which caused his Piplup to puff its chest out proudly. "Piplup Pip!"

John nodded at the boy and looked over at Chimchar. "You can still keep fighting?" John asked, getting an excited nod in response from his first pokemon. "Chim Chimchar!"

"Okay then... Chimchar, use Scratch!" John said, which caused Chimchar to leap at Piplup and scratch at her face once he heard the command.

"Piplup, use Pound!" The young trainer said. Piplup shook her head and then moved her flipper back and thrusted it forward towards and hitting Chimchar's face, which caused him to get knocked right into the ground and faint from the critical hit. (Don't you just hate it when those type of hits happen to you?)

John returned his Chimchar and looked up to see his Shinx, only to find him already on the floor in front of him. "You are eager today, Shinx." John said, which caused Shinx to smile happily and nod in response.

"Let's win this! Shinx, use Tackle!" John exclaimed, barely able to contain his excitement. Shinx ran right towards Piplup and slammed right into Piplup, causing her to get knocked backwards towards the ground.

"Piplup, use Pound!" the young boy said. Piplup nodded as she ran towards Shinx.

"Use Leer, and follow it up with a Tackle." John said, which caused Shinx to leer at Piplup to lower her defences. Shinx then ran towards Piplup while she was attempting to hit Shinx with her flipper. Piplup would get knocked backwards as Shinx overpowered Piplup. Piplup stood up, but then fell backwards from exhaustion and fainted.

"I won my first trainer battle!" John cheered at his victory, accompanied by the extremely happy Shinx that jumped onto his head again.

"You did well Piplup, now get some rest." the young boy said as he returned his Piplup and smiled sadly at his lost.

"Hey!" the boy blinked and looked over at John, who had his hand outstretched. "That was a fun battle, we should definitely have another battle soon." John said to the boy, who took his hand and shook it. "Yeah, and I won't lose next time... um... what was your name again?" the boy asked John, who sweatdropped at that.

"Damn, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm John." John introduced himself as he let go and gave the boy a thumbs up.

"I'm Ken, nice to meet you." Ken said, giving John a thumbs up in return.

John nodded as he looked over to see that the ship had just docked. "_Look out Unova, I have returned to become Champion!"_ John thought to himself as he would head out of the ship and step right into Nuvema Town to meet with Professor Juniper.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

What do you think of the very first story I have ever written? Like it, love it, hate it? Please leave a review to state your opinions and suggestions on what I need to work on, whether my writing or any faults in the story. If you want add in a rival for John, be sure to PM me or just submit a sheet in the review. I'll post up a sheet on chapter 2.

Author's Note: I would like to point out that this story will have some characters from MonfernoFreak's story, "Pokemon: Unova Capers". Basically, I got inspiration from his story and from the upcoming pokemon games that made me want to make a story. I asked for his permission to be able to do so, and he allowed me. My story will not always include his characters, only that John appears in a few of his chapters, and I will post those chapters from John's point of view. I think this is a fun idea, like a some sort of crossover from two stories. Be sure to read MonfernoFreak's stories, I suggest it because they are fun and intersting... oh! And be sure to leave reviews to him as well. Thanks to those fellow fanfiction readers.

Sincerely: Anime Kyuubi.


	2. The First Step

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pokemon. I own the videogames that I bought from them, and I own John, Ken, and the story... except for a few chapters in the future.

Normal Speech: "Let's go!"

_Thought: "How to turn this around?"_

_Dream/Flashback Sequence: Anime Kyuubi looked over to see a giant lion. He sweatdropped. "Nice... kitty?"_

**Chapter 2: The First step**

John could see Professor Juniper's lab from where he was walking. He was heading towards the lab because he needed to update the pokedex, so that it can actually tell him information about the Unova Pokemon.

John would knock on the door before opening it and walking in. "Hello? Professor Juniper?" he asked out loud as he looked around the lab.

"Yes? How can I help you?" a young woman that had brown hair and was wearing a lab coat over her green dress. John blinked when his thought about the Unova Pokemon professor being old like Professor Rowan.

"Um.. yes, I'm John. I came here from Sinnoh. Professor Rowan told me that I had to update my pokedex." John said as he took out his Sinnoh pokedex to hand it over to Professor Juniper, who took it. "Oh, yeah. Just wait here with your friend." she said, causing John to look confused. "Friend?"

"Look behind you." said a familiar voice. John looked back to see Ken, who was wearing a white short sleeved shirt, black short pants, and black sneakers. "Hi." said Ken as he would take out his pokedex. "I need my pokedex updated as well." he stated as he went over towards the direction Professor Juniper went to hand his pokedex over to her.

After a few minutes, Professor Juniper would hand the two pokedex back to John and Ken. "Thank you, professor." both John and Ken said at the same time.

"You both might need these." Professor Juniper would take out two devices that looked like watches. "What are these?" Ken asked as he and John took one, Ken got a green one while John got a red one.

"These are X-transcievers, they are devices that allow you to communicate to other people." Professor Juniper explained, getting nods of understanding from both trainers. "This will come in handy, thanks professor." John said as he put on the red one on his left wrist. "I should probably register your numbers..." John muttered as he got Juniper's and Ken's numbers registered into his new device.

"I'm heading out now, the pokedex won't fill itself and I won't beat the League standing around." John said as he was heading out. "I'm staying here for a bit, I am waiting for someone." Ken said, who got a wave from John in response.

"Let's battle the next time we meet then, Ken." John smiled brightly as he would walk out of the lab and head straight towards Route 1.

* * *

John smiled slightly as he walked further along Route 1. After a few minutes of walking, John decided to take a rest and to have lunch.

"Come on out, guys." John said as he sent out both Chimchar and Shinx out of their pokeballs. "Time for lunch." John said happily as he would take out two bowls and set the pokemon food on both bowls. "Eat up, we need to stay full of energy for when we go to get a third pokemon." John grinned as he began to think what cool pokemon he would find here.

Shinx looked to his side to see a Vullaby heading right towards him. Shinx was pecked multiple times by the Vullaby and got knocked backwards by the hits.

John and Chimchar stood up and headed over to Shinx to see if he was okay. Vullaby only stared at Chimchar and Shinx, looking ready to attack.

"Shinx, you okay?" John asked him, getting a nod as a response from him. "Shinx!" Shinx glared at Vullaby.

"Hm... let's see..." John took out his pokedex to scan the Vullaby.

"Vullaby, the Diapered Pokémon. Vullaby's small wings keep it from flying. It tends to chase Pokémon weaker than itself." the pokedex explained.

John and Shinx got annoyed from that as Shinx looked over at John, who nodded at him. "Shinx, let's show this pokemon that you aren't weak. Use Tackle!" John exclaimed. Shinx ran towards the Vullaby and slammed into it, knocking it backwards towards a tree.

"Vulla..." the Vullaby got up and flapped her wings, launching a Gust right at Shinx. Shinx got knocked back towards the tree as a result from the attack. Shinx shook the pain off and waited for John's command.

"Use Leer!" John stated, which caused Shinx to give a sharp glare at the Vullaby. Vullaby backed away from fear as her guard was let down.

"Now, use Tackle!" Shinx ran towards Vullaby and slammed right into it, which caused it to get knocked backwards towards the ground. Vullaby got up and flapped her wings, which caused a gust of wind to head right towards Shinx.

"Jump to the side and use another Tackle." John said. Shinx attempted to move to the side, but he was still hit by the wind and got himself knocked backwards towards the ground. "Shi..." Shinx let out a cry of pain as he stood back up, he was exhausted from the earlier battle and not having enough time to rest from it.

"_I have to end this quick..._" John thought to himself as the Vullaby ran towards Shinx, ready to end this battle.

"Shinx, move to the side and slam into Vullaby from the side with Tackle!" John exclaimed. Shinx quickly moved to the side to avoid the Fury Attack just in time, and he would slam his body right into Vullaby's side. Vullaby would get knocked towards the tree and into the ground.

"Here goes nothing! Pokeball go!" John threw the pokeball at the unsuspecting Vullaby, who got hit in the head by it. The pokeball opened up, which caused Vullaby to get sucked into it, and then the pokeball began to move from side to side. John waited patiently as the pokeball kept moving back and forth. "_Come on..._"

"Ding!" was the noise the pokeball made after a Pokemon was successfully caught.

John grinned as he grabbed the pokeball. "Alright! I caught a Vullaby!" John cheered happily! "Shi Shinx/Chimchar!" cheered both pokemon at the same time along with John.

* * *

John let out a sigh of relief as he arrived at Accumula Town before the sun set. "Pokemon Center, here I come." John stated happily as he headed towards the Pokemon Center to heal up his Pokemon and to rest there for a while.

John would then go over to call his mom while his Pokemon were getting healed. "Hi Mom, I don't remember much about the places, but they are all nice so far.

"I'm glad that you are okay, remember to get plenty of rest." John's mother said as her Pachirisu hopped on her shoulder to see John and wave at him through the monitor. "Pa Pachirisu!" Pachisiru exclaimed happily.

"Pachirisu and Shinx act almost the same." John couldn't help but say that, which caused his mother to nod in agreement while Pachirisu only smiled happily. "Pachi."

"Well, I got to go. I'll call you when I reach the next Pokemon Center. Love you." John said as he would hang up after his mother said goodbye.

He would head over to Nurse Joy to pick up his pokeballs, and he would then rent a room to stay for the night. "Caught my first Unova Pokemon... I wonder tomorrow brings..." John muttered as he went to bed.

* * *

End of Chapter 2

Anime Kyuubi: Shorter than the first one, I know... The chapters will be much longer from now on, since Route 2 and the first Gym are next. Anyway, what do you think so far? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please leave a review.

Author's Notes: As I said in the previous chapter, I will provide the character sheet for John's rivals right now:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Thoughts on John (What does your character think of John as a rival?):

Appearance (Clothes and whatnot):

Pokemon (Can be more than 6):

Biography (What can you tell me about your character?):

Etc (Anything else you want to add?)

Author's Notes: You can either send me the sheet through a review, or you can pm me. As another note, you can ask me for anything that has to do with the story, or you can leave me suggestions on what do you want to happen in the story.

See you in the next chapter!

Sincerely: Anime Kyuubi


End file.
